


Rain in Summer

by compassrose33



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:15:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25042999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/compassrose33/pseuds/compassrose33
Summary: Yaotome Hikaru is a university student with a crush on the new girl. Trying to talk to her seems next to impossible until the rain and a lost umbrella gives him a chance. Inspired by Pixar's The Blue Umbrella short.
Relationships: Mild Language - Relationship, One shot - Relationship, Slice of LIfe - Relationship, Yaotome Hikaru/Original Character
Kudos: 1





	Rain in Summer

It hadn’t rained all summer. A couple drops of water fell from a graying sky. Plip-plop.  
One fell on the tip of a brown leather shoe standing nearby. A face lifted to observe the ominous clouds forming overhead. The drops fell harder and fast. It was raining.

“Shit.”

He hadn’t always hated rain. When he was a kid, he and Yabu played in the puddles and splashed along together. But now he reacted to the downpour as if he were a cat. Cats. He didn’t like cats either.

Maybe it was a mistake to get off the train…

He unfolded the umbrella that he remembered to bring. The bright blue color glowed softly against the greenery of the park. He looked down and saw the blue reflection shining from the pavement. Little bubbles floated down the path as the rain steadily beat down. Steam rose from the hot asphalt. The leather shoe tapped impatiently. 

He remembered the first time he saw her…

She was always around. He hadn’t really met her properly. He only saw fleeting glimpses of her face. But it was enough. She had transferred from a different school. She was popular, but seemed to prefer her own company. He almost always saw her alone. In the library. In the train. In this park…

She loved the rain. The red umbrella that she twirled around shone as bright as the smile present on her face. He remembered her cheeks were flushed as she laughed as the rain poured. He had felt his own face grow hot.

He always thought of that time he saw her in the park, even when he saw her in other places. He hadn’t worked up the nerve to speak with her yet, but then when he saw her leave the train the words rose up to his lips only to be caught up in the wind that blew through the car when the door snapped shut.

“You forgot your….”

The rain became more gentle. He twisted the handle of his umbrella as he nervously gripped the handle of the other one. The red matched the flush on his face.

“She’s not coming...”

The leather shoes turned and headed back to the train station, avoiding the numerous puddles laying around. The rain grew harder again. Ripples formed in the puddles and grew and grew and grew and….

“Hikaru!!!”

Oh no.

He had to turn around. He heard her boots clashing and splashing against the path. They got closer. His grip on the red umbrella got tighter. 

He turned. He could hear thunder. Where was it coming from…

She was smiling. 

“You’re Hikaru right? Yabu’s friend?”

Oh, that’s where it’s coming from…

“Yes.”

Her smile grew. 

“I’m Emi. Nice to meet you!”

She reached out her hand.

“Oh! You found my umbrella! I thought it was gone for good. It’s too bad I didn’t have it a minute ago.” She laughed and a drop of water rolled off the tip of her nose.

“Oh yeah, sorry.” He opened the red umbrella and held it out to her. She smiled up at him.

“Thank you! How did you know where to find me?”

Words. The words found a way back up to his lips.

“I took a short cut through here the other day and I saw that you did too, and I thought that since it was raining, you would come back through this way again.” He smiled down at her.

“I’m surprised you waited here; Yabu was telling me about you yesterday. He said you hate the rain..”

Fucking Yabu. 

“Nah, I love the rain…Do you want to head over? Classes are gonna start soon..”

“Oh, yeah, of course…”

The red umbrella and blue umbrella walked side by side.

He breathed in.

“Do…do you maybe want to get coffee sometime? Like, maybe today? After class?”

“That sounds perfect.”

The rain slowed and a little golden sun peeked through the clouds.

“Oh, look the rain stopped.”

Fin.


End file.
